


Fourbe petit pâtre

by malurette



Category: Le Comte de Monte-Cristo | Count of Monte Cristo - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pushy Bottom, UST, curse the discrepancies between different word counters, not really sure how to tag this one
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Luigi Vampa essaiera de s’en défendre, mais c’est vrai qu’il accorde un traitement spécial au petit Peppo.





	Fourbe petit pâtre

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Fourbe petit pâtre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le Comte de Monte Cristo  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Peppo\Luigi Vampa  
>  **Genre :** UST  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Alexandre Dumas, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « ; ensuite, il refoula une pointe d’agressivité, il ne fallait pas que Beppo devine son intérêt et en profite pour lui faire payer le prix fort. »  
> d’après AnnaOz sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 au 26 février ’13)  
>  **Note :** recyclage de prénoms, la faute à _Gankutsuou_ où le nom du personnage est devenu Beppo ; dans le roman d’origine c’est Peppo ou Peppino  
>  **Avertissement :** je n’ai plus relu ces livres depuis des années et j’imagine que cette direction sulfureuse doit être facilement OOC ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Peppo devine son intérêt et en profite pour lui faire payer le prix fort, Luigi le sait. 

Il l’a recueilli par pitié d’abord : il retrouvait en ce jeune pâtre ce qu’il avait été lui-même des années auparavant. Par calcul, un peu aussi : le jeune homme l’admirait et se laisserait facilement modeler selon ses besoins, pensait-il. D’en faire autre chose qu’une brute de base, de pouvoir lui confier des missions délicates en société.

Il a trop bien réussi ; lui-même n’est plus à l’abri du charme sulfureux du jeune homme. Se laissera-t-il mener par le bout du nez…


End file.
